Amour éternel
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il a Draco pendant les vacances de Noël?


Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Slash, occ, lemon, death et POV de Draco

Couple : Surprise ^____^

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

Notes : C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors soyez indulgents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^_______________^

  
  


Amour éternel.

Par Cora

  


Je m'appelle Draco, je suis en cinquième année. Pour le moment je suis chez moi pour les vacances de Noël. Cette année, mon père a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi que je reçoive la marque. Il est donc partit demander à SON Maître de bien vouloir m'accepter parmi eux. Je n'ai pas envie de le servir moi, je veux vivre ma vie comme je le désire. Depuis que je suis tout petit j'ai du lui obéir, surmonter mes peurs et surtout à perdre mes sentiments qui me rendaient humain. Je n'ai pas envie d'être le toutou de Voldemort. Oui ! Je dis son nom, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va m'arriver si je refuse, il me tuera mais je veux être moi parce que j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par mon père qui vient de rentrer dans ma chambre. Il affiche sur son visage un sourire triomphant.

- Ce soir, tu viens avec moi ! Dit-il apparemment fier de lui.

- Non répondis-je déterminé 

Son air triomphant se remplace par de la colère

- Quoi !!!! Ce soir tu viens avec moi et tu serviras le Maître. Dit-il. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la haine envers moi.

-Ton Maître. Pas le mien ! Je veux vivre ma vie même si je dois mourir aujourd'hui pour avoir refuser de me soumettre. Répondis-je toujours aussi déterminé.

Mon père s'approche de moi et me frappe tellement fort que je tombe sur mon lit. Ensuite, il prend sa baguette et crie :

- Endoloris !!

Ca ne dure que quelques minutes mais la douleur reste là. J'essaye de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Souviens-toi de ce qu'il se passait lorsque tu me désobéissais ? 

Mon corps se met à trembler face aux souvenirs qui me reviennent. Bien sur que je me souviens, il me frappait et ensuite profitait de ma faiblesse pour faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux mais les ravale aussitôt.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, obéis sinon je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer à prendre du plaisir avec ton corps qui est si bon. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce

Une fois partit, je m'assois sur mon lit et je remonte mes jambes contre mon torse et commence à pleurer toutes les larmes que j'ai retenu pendant des années. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endors d'avoir trop pleurer. 

Je suis réveillé brutalement par mon père qui me secoue. Je remarque que je suis habillé d'une longue robe verte. Pourquoi ces habits, pensais-je.

- C'est pour la cérémonie. Me dit mon père répondant à ma question muette.

- Je vous ai dis que… Commençais-je

-Tu viens et c'est tout ! Dit-il en me tirant sur mon bras pour que je le suive. Je me débats mais plaque mon corps contre le sien. Je m'immobilise tout de suite.

- Non. Murmurais-je. Je ferais ce que vous voulez.

Il reprend sa marche et je le suis dans sire un mot mais je vais essayer de m'enfuir. Je veux vivre ma vie. Un moment plus tard, nous étions dans la forêt interdite entourés de Mangemorts. Voldemort est là et fis signe de se taire. Tout le monde obéis rapidement.

- Je vous ai réuni cette nuit pour l'initiation de Draco et faire de lui un des nôtres. Dit-il en me regardant. Approche ! Continue-t-il.

Je m'avance lentement vers lui. Il faut que j'arrive à m'enfuir sinon je vais mourir car je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

- Es-tu prêt à me servir ? Demanda-il d'une voix calme.

-Non ! Je refuse de vous servir ! Dis-je décidé de vivre ma vie même si elle sera très courte mais pour une fois j'aurai fais un choix.

Je vois mon père qui s'avance vers moi, il est prêt a me frapper mais SON Maître l'interromps :

- ARRETE LUCIUS !!!!!!! Ordonne-t-il 

Mon père arête immédiatement. En même temps, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour m'en sortir vivant.

Voldemort s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à bouger et ses sont si beau. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il va me tuer et moi je suis captiver par ses yeux.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux mourir Draco, tu es jeune et toute la vie devant toi. Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Sa main se pose ensuite sur mes yeux et il est récite une formule que je ne comprend pas puis c'est le trou noir.

*********

Je me réveille lentement dans un lieu inconnu, je suis dans un lit, de la soie recouvre mon corps. Je me rends compte que je suis nu. Les souvenirs me reviennent et je me demande comment se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie. Une main se pose sur mon front.

- Alors réveillé ? Me dit Lord Voldemort

- Ou…. Oui. Répondis-je avec difficulté.

Je le voix qui souris et approche son visage du mien. Pour la deuxième fois mes yeux sont plongés dans son regard, mais pas seulement ses yeux qui m'attirent, il y a son corps. Lui aussi est nu.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? M'interroge-t-il

- Pourquoi ? 

- Je te connais depuis longtemps et même petit je t'ai toujours désiré. Ta beauté est tellement intense et tu es si pur que je crois que je suis tombé sous ton charme. Malheureusement ton père ne veut pas que tu m'appartiennes alors je l'ai tuer. Celui que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'est qu'une copie de ton père. Dit-il en me caressant la joue puis la nuque.

- Non ! Moi je ne vous aime pas ! Dis-je en essayant de m'enfuir mais il resserra ses bras autour de moi et m'immobilisa totalement.

- Chut ! Je ne te forcerai pas mais je veux seulement passer une nuit avec toi. C'est tout ce que je veux. 

- Si j'accepte vous me laisserez après ? Demandais-je

- Oui mais tu dois te laisser faire cette nuit. Dit-il avec un regard empli de désir.

-Alors j'accepte. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il demande l'accès a ma bouche. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue s'y faufile immédiatement. Nos langues jouent ensemble, se frôlent. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

- Tu es très doué. Me dit-il en suçotant la base de mon cou, puis il s'en prend à un de mes tétons.

Je commence à sentir le désir monter en moi, il descend toujours plus bas. Il lèche le bout de mon membre qui est gonflé. Il l'engouffre totalement dans sa bouche et commence un mouvement de va et vient. Je m'entends gémir et je sais qu'il sourit. Il s'arrête quelques minutes après, je n'ai plus aucunes pensées cohérentes. Je suis submergé par toutes ses sensations.

- Détends-toi. Me dit-il en pénétrant un doigt dans mon intimité. Ca ne fait pas si mal que ça, puis, je sens un deuxième et puis un troisième. J'ai mal mais je ne dis rien, il fait un mouvement de va et vient et je crois qu'il cherche quelque chose. 

- Ahhhhhhhhh. Criais-je de pur plaisir.

Apparemment c'est ça qu'il cherchait parce qu'il me fait un grand sourire et il continue ses mouvements.

- Plus. Suppliais-je

Il hoche la tête et enlève ses doigts et le remplace par son membre qui est aussi dur que le mien, il ne bouge plus et attend que je sois habitué à sa présence en moi. Il commence doucement puis de plus en plus vite des mouvements de va et viens. Il prend mon sexe dans sa main et lui inflige le même traitement. A bout de quelques minutes, je me libère suivit de très près par mon " amant "

Il se retire de moi et m'enlace.

- Merci Draco de m'avoir accorder le droit de te toucher. Toi qui es si pur. Je respecterais ma promesse mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer.

J'acquiesce doucement et me laisse bercé par les battements de son cœur.

************

Je me réveille lentement dans une sensation de bien être, je suis seul dans le lit et mon intimité me fait un peu mal mais je ne regrette pas cette nuit. Pourtant je devrais mais je crois que cette nuit avec lui m'a montré à quel point il pouvait être doux et aimant. Je sais qu'il n'a pas profité de moi sinon il m'aurait sauté dessus tout de suite. Mes yeux se posent sur le lit à coté de moi et j'y vois une lettre posée. Je la prends et commence à la lire :

Draco,

Encore merci pour cette nuit. Comme promis, tu es libre, tu peux partir dès que tu le veux. 

A bientôt peut être

Voldemort 

Je dépose la lettre et je commence à pleurer parce que lire cette lettre me fait mal, j'aurais tellement voulu lui dire qu'après cette nuit, je l'aimais mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Je me lève et m'habille. Une fois tout ça fait, je retourne à Poudlard.

- Tient Malfoy ! Dis Potter 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je froidement 

- Rien c'est la fin de ton Maître, il va bientôt mourir. Répondit-il avec sourire victorieux.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je toujours aussi glacialement.

- Oui ! Rogue vient de nous dire qu'il était entrain de mourir. 

Je n'écoutais pas la suite et rejoignais le professeur dans les cachots. J'approche de lui et lui demande si c'est vrai.

- Oui c'est vrai, elle n'a plus de raison de vivre alors il a bu une potion qui est entrain de le tuer puisque l'avada kedavra ne fonctionne pas sur lui.

- Je dois le voir ! C'est important ! Dis-je 

Il me regarde et fini par céder à ma demande, il me donne un bouton qui en fait n'est autre qu'un porteloin.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et, en quelques secondes, je suis près de lui, je vois de la souffrance dans ses beaux yeux.

- Draco ? 

- Chut, je suis là. Répondis-je en mettant sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il doucement 

- Il ne faut pas que tu meures, je ne veux pas. Dis-je tendrement 

- C'est ce que tout le monde veut de toute façon alors va-t-en.

- Non !! Dis-je un peu énervé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais m'en vouloir de t'avoir sali. Continue-t-il en mourrant à petit feu.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, grâce à toi j'ai enfin découvert mes sentiments envers toi. Je t'aime. Terminais-je dans un souffle.

- Non !!! Tu dois me haïr pour ce que je t'ai…. Commença-t-il 

Je pris doucement ses lèvres entre la mienne et commença à l'embrasser doucement, je le sentis répondre mais le baiser fut vite interrompu pour manque d'oxygène.

- Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait, j'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre. Dis-je en retenant mes larmes parce que je sentais la mort venir.

- Ne pleure pas pour moi et puis tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te méritera. Dit-il en me caressant la nuque.

- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi, même dans la mort. Dis-je en le tenant dans mes bras.

- N… tenta-t-il mais son corps se mit à trembler et puis plus rien.

- Non !!!! Ne pars pas, je t'aime. Dis-je en pleurant

Je lui donne un dernier un baiser sur ses lèvres maintenant froides. Ensuite je pris ma baguette et me lança un avada kedavra et je m'écroulais sans vie sur son corps. 

Pour l'éternité je serai avec le seul homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerais toujours.

  
  
****

Fin

  
  


Voilà j'ai fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Bisous

Cora

  



End file.
